The present invention relates to a hose band for fixing a hose to a pipe.
In a conventional hose band, as shown in FIG. 1, an elongated metallic band body 1 is coiled into a ring and wound around a hose (not shown) such that both end portions thereof are jointed and hook 2 is fitted in retaining hole 3. Then, clamp lug 4, which is formed at the middle portion of body 1, is crushed from both right and left sides (FIG. 1). As a result, the ring-shaped band body has a diameter small enough to fix the hose to a pipe (not shown). Hook 2 is formed by cutting, and outwardly obliquely raising, a part of band body 1.
If the clamping force of the conventional hose band is increased for improved sealing capability, hook 2 cannot be strong enough and will be deformed to be disengaged from retaining hole 3, as indicated by the two-dot chain line in FIG. 2.
To cope with this, there has been developed a hose bank (U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,012) in which elongated metallic band body 5 is provided with projections 6 and 7 of two different forms, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. In this band, first projection 6 is slanted and adapted to be fitted in one of retaining holes 8 so that two overlapping end portions of band body 5 contact. Thus, projections 6 and 7 can be prevented from slipping out of holes 8. Second projections 7 are strong enough to withstand a great tensile force produced by clamping action.
Of projections 6 and 7 of the two different forms, only projection 7 can maintain the strength of the band. For improved strength, therefore, the band of this type is not very efficient. Moreover, the formation of the projections of different types requires a complicated processing work, thus increasing manufacturing cost.